Bethany Wilson
Bethany Wilson is the long lost sister of the now deceased, Peter Wilson, and the daughter of the mayor, Richardo Wilson. Time in Fantastic City(April 2016-) Arrival in Fantastic City(April 2016) Bethany arrived in Fantastic City as an employee at The Coffee Bean, and she soon made contact with her nephew, Brad Wilson. Bethany revealed to him that she was his long lost aunt, and that her mother had kept her from her father. She made it clear to Brad that she wanted to forge a relationship with him, which she is still doing to this day. Dealings with Brody McKay(May 2016-) Bethany was revealed to be taking orders from a mysterious boss, but he wasn't so mysterious anymore when she went down to the docks to meet him, and he was revealed to be the presumed dead Brody McKay! It was revealed that Bethany was very short on money, so she got involved in Brody's arms ring. As it turns out, Brody and Bethany once dated, which is how she got involved in his arms ring. Since then, however, Bethany has shown a great amount of regret for getting involved in his business. Bethany has made it clear that she will do whatever it takes to get rid of Brody. Crush on Andy Goo(May 2016-) Bethany soon became friends with Peter's brother, Andy Goo. Andy was the only friend Bethany had in Fantastic City, so she grew quite attached to him. Eventually, her feelings of friendship towards him grew into a crush, and she kissed him! Andy rejected Bethany's romantic advances, but the two remained friends. One day, Bethany decided to take a vacation to Paris, and she ended up on the same flight as Andy! Andy told her that he was going to Paris to look into the clue Queen Goo left behind, little did they know that Jack Fulton and Gretta Cambino were also on the flight, and decided to try to take the treasure for themselves. Once in Paris, Andy and Bethany discovered a map that led to a temple in Peru. Andy got called away to handle a problem at the front desk, and Andre Stanpatos revealed himself to Bethany. Andre tried to steal the map from Bethany, but Andy came in and rescued her, the two then departed for Peru. While in Peru, Andre, Jack, and Gretta were still on their tail, and followed them into the temple. Andy and Bethany came across Jack trying to steal the treasure, and Bethany knocked him out. Then, Andre and Gretta showed up to steal it. Andy overpowered Andre, and he, Bethany, Jack, and Gretta boarded the flight home. While on the plane, Andre popped up again, and tried to steal the diamond. Andy knocked Andre out, and everyone returned to Fantastic City. Fling with Alexios Stanpatos/Blackmail(June 2016-) After kissing Andy, Bethany wound up at The Aqua Casino, downing several drinks, where she ran into Alexios Stanpatos. Alexios was equally upset, and the two bonded. One thing led to another, and they ended up having a one night stand. The next day, Bethany showed up at the Stanpatos mansion, and blackmailed Alexios. She told him that if he didn't deal with Brody McKay for her, she would expose him to Ciara. TRIVIA -Bethany was the result of a create a character contest.